knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemini Guinevere
This page belongs to Ash Witherspoon. Gemini Guinevere '(双子座（ジェミニ) グイネヴィア, ''Jemini no Guinevu~ia) is a character from the classic anime/manga series, Saint Seiya. She is the adoptive daughter of Gemini Kanon and Gemini Saga, in addition to being their adoptive daughter she was also their future successor. Before finally embracing her destiny as the Gemini Saint, Kanon masqueraded as the Sea Dragon, one of Poseidon's seven Sea Generals, somehow persuading Guinevere to come with him in cause she got hurt. Additionally, she is known as the '''High Priestess of Poseidon and a neutral overseer of the Holy Wars between Athena, her Saints, and Poseidon, his Mariners, and Hades with his Specters and Twin Gods. Personality Guinevere is a character with substantial importance in the universe of Kurumada's manga, and therefore in its anime adaptation. She is directly responsible for the birth of Gemini Paradox and Gemini Integra being their ancestor and the two female Gemini Saints her descendants. Also, Guinevere is one of Poseidon`s most trusted people and was highly mistrusted by many people due to her dual-nature. She can be benevolent, kind-hearted and sweet to the people she holds dear in her heart (namely Saga her teacher/adoptive father, and Kanon her other teacher/adoptive father). She can also be cold-blooded, heartless, callous, and show no remorse for killing innocents in cold blood. However, her more benevolent nature has also won usually giving way to a more open-minded Gemini Saint. At first, Guinevere was depicted as a cold-hearted Miko (shrine maiden), who hailed from the nation of Japan and a person who was abandoned on the streets to die. She believed that people are dangerous creatures, who lust after beautiful things including the pure souls of young maidens. She was soon spotted by an elderly couple who decided to adopt her later finding out about her Miko status. They entered her into College with her graduating at the young age of 11 and upon graduating from college, she started a Shrine for the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Soon after, people started to speak of her shrine taking great care not to insult her. Gemini Saga is introduced to Guinevere just six months after starting her own Shrine, coming across the Shrine and asking to stay the night. Guinevere already used to strangers in Golden Armor asking that answers with a nod. Later, Gemini Saga dragged a reluctant Guinevere to Sanctuary which Kanon heavily protested and Guinevere smacked Saga around for. Chronology Saint Seiya: Episode G In a special prequel chapter, the authors re-tell the story of how Kanon escaped his prison and became Sea Dragon Kanon, with Guinevere being dragged along for the ride heavily protesting the entire way. Saint Seiya (1986): Poseidon Main Article: Lady Guinevere Saint Seiya (1986): Hades Kanon explained to Milo that he had come to terms with his past and was now a Saint of Athena. Milo berated him and offered Kanon one last opportunity to leave unharmed. Kanon refused, and Milo immediately attacked the former Sea Dragon with his patented move, the "Scarlet Needle". Kanon determined to prove his new allegiance, remained still and did not lash out. Milo unleashed the second wave of needles, and Kanon still did not budge. A third and fourth wave followed until a bloody Kanon was now writhing in pain from the holes in his body. Alarmed by Kanon`s cosmos waning slightly, Guinevere appears and is angered when she sees Kanon with holes in his body. Milo is alarmed upon seeing the High Priestess of Poseidon calling her a traitor of Sanctuary. She sends her cosmos to Kanon, her very cosmos glowing an Aqua-Blue. When Milo dealt the final blow to Kanon, Guinevere seeing that Kanon was still standing raised her cosmos starting extensive healing immediately. Athena spotting Guinevere doing that asked her why she was doing that. She was met with this reply: "He is my sensei and my adoptive father. He raised me after the elderly couple I was adopted by died." Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As a Gold Saint, Guinevere is capable of destroying mountains, toppling cities and moving oceans with one hit. Her Demigod blood allows her to shake the very earth itself and terrify even Gods with her immense strength. As a young teenager, she was capable of breaking her entire house just by tossing a person onto the roof of her house and then kicking them in the stomach area. Immense Speed: Among the Gold Saints, Guinevere is described as even faster than the Taurus Saint capable of moving beyond the speed of a normal Gold Saint. Immense Agility: Despite the weight of the Gemini Armor, Guinevere is capable of dodging narrow hits and is capable of blocking hits that are faster than the speed of light. Cosmos Mastery: As a Gold Saint, Guinevere has fully mastered the 7th sense, which gives her great power and the ability to move at the speed of light. Mastery of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Guinevere has shown a mastery in Hand-to-Hand Combat being capable of using her surroundings as advantages. Illusions: She is capable of preventing people from seeing the exit to the Gemini Temple. Techniques * Another Dimension (アナザーディメンション, Anazā Dimenshon): Much like her predecessors, Guinevere is capable of opening portals to other dimensions and capturing them, leaving them to die in the blank vancancy of space. * Galaxian Explosion (ギャラクシアンエクスプロージョン, Gyarakushian Ekusupurōjon): Guinevere`s ultimate technique, with her crossing her forearms in a X-shape with the palms of her hands open, she releases a power, which is equal to the explosion of several galaxies. ** Second Star '(セカンドスター, ''Sekando Sutā): It creates a powerful defensive shield capable of standing up to Galaxian Explosion and Gemini Saga`s attacks. ** '''Path of Memory: Much like her predecessors, Guinevere is a master in mental attacks being highly skilled in that regard being capable of altering memories and sealing memories. Her mental attacks are geared towards reawakening lost memories and heal people`s minds. This attack sends them on a journey down Memory Lane and is capable of causing powerful emotions. ** Athena Exclamation: Guinevere has at one point in time learned the forbidden technique: Athena Exclamation which was banned by Athena. Her teachers have forbidden it`s use and sealed that technique away until it is truly needed. ** Astral Projection: Guinevere much like Gemini Kanon is capable of controlling her cloth from long distances and is capable of generating the illusion that she is there in real life when she is actually meditating and sending her cosmos to her armor to direct it. ** Labyrinth of Twins: Guinevere is capable of utilizing this technique. This technique allows her to control the temple and prevent others from leaving it`s walls. Cloth, Constellation, and Temple Guinevere's guardian constellation is Gemini, and her Gold Cloth represents it and its associated myth: the myth of the Dioskuroi, Castor and Polydeuces, the twin sons of Leda and Zeus, and brothers of Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra. The temple Guinevere guarded after recovering her status as Gold Saint was known both in manga and the anime adaptation as "SouJiKyuu", the "Temple of the Twins". As the High Priestess of Poseidon`s Army, the scales she wore repersented Poseidon`s wife. Predecessor and Successor Main Article: Gemini Cloth Predecessor: Gemini Kanon, Gemini Saga Category:Saints Category:Gold Saints Category:Gemini Saints